Snow Flowers and Mistletoe
by D. M. Evans
Summary: a quiet little holiday


Snow Flowers & Mistletoe

Author- D M Evans

Disclaimer - so not mine

Rating - FRT

Pairings - none really, slight hint of Allen/Lenalee

Timeline/Spoilers - timeline? What timeline?

Word count - 673

Summary - A nice quiet holiday

Author's Note - I asked for prompts to get me through 12_daysofficmas on livejournal and enemytosleep offered up this idea. I had done a few too many gift exchange stories this year so I tweaked the idea a bit.

* * *

"It's snowing." Allen traced a finger along the snow-flower on the glass. "I like the snow. It's so soft and quiet."

"Cold," Kanda grunted from his seat in one of the nearly forgotten meeting rooms inside the Black Order's complex.

"But pretty," Lenalee put in quickly before they could start bickering. She had gone through a lot of effort for this party. Having down time was such a rarity that she almost felt guilty about not being out in the world, fighting.

Miranda had been a big help with the party. She had fetched all the goodies from the cafeteria and Lenalee has sneaked a few bottles of wine from her brother's chambers. The older exorcist had accompanied her on a quick shopping trip. Lenalee doubted the boys would even think about the fact it was Christmas Eve. She and Miranda had even found a little tinsel to put up and some candles to add a warmth to the room.

Lavi nudged Allen over a bit, pressing his nose to the glass. "It almost makes you want to go out and make a snow man."

Kanda roused himself enough to shoot a particularly poisonous glare Lavi's way.

"We could do that later. First, come help yourself," Miranda said, wheeling in a tray of food. Two of Jerry's assistants helped roll in two more. "We ordered a bunch of snacks but you can't eat it _all_ Allen."

"Who me?" He tried to turn puppy eyes on them but Lenalee had to admit it really didn't work. His cursed eye didn't lend itself to innocent looks.

"I also got us this." Lenalee pressed the wine bottle and corkscrew into Kanda's hand.

He cocked an eyebrow up at her but took the items. While Kanda worked the cork loose, Allen descended on the plum pudding. Miranda chivvied Lavi over to make sure there was enough left for everyone. To Lenalee's surprise, Kanda behaved enough to pour them all a little of the purloined wine.

Once everyone had food and drink, they sat down. Allen gave Lenalee a strange look. "Why did you do all this? We could have eaten in the cafeteria."

"You're missing the point," Miranda said, nibbling on a cookie.

"We wanted to do something nice," Lenalee said, craning her neck back toward the door, wondering if her brother had gotten off work yet. "Miranda and I talked about it and we realized the typical holiday gifts are pointless for us. Jewelry boxes, pocket watches, we don't really need these things. Uniforms and weapons the Order provides and those are the things we need most. We're never home long enough to worry about frivolities." Lenalee spread her hands. "So I thought just some time to ourselves, to sit and relax would be the best gift for everyone. No fighting in line for food, no noisy drafty cafeteria. We can just talk and play some games, no cheating Allen." She wagged a finger at him. "It just sounded like a nice way to pass the night to me and Miranda."

Allen bobbed his head. "It does sound nice."

"Did you get to steal more wine?" Kanda almost seemed to smile.

"A couple more bottles," Lenalee replied.

"And I brought something to liven up the party," Lavi said, digging in his pocket. He pulled out a rather tattered sprig of mistletoe tied with a red ribbon. He held it over Miranda's head first, stealing a quick kiss. Lavi bounced over to Kanda, the mistletoe rocking.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Do you want to die tonight?"

Lavi wrinkled his nose at him. "Spoilsport." He slipped next to Lenalee, holding the mistletoe high. He gave her a deeper kiss than she expected, his lips warm and moist against hers.

"Hey," Allen protested.

Lavi waggled his eyebrows at Allen then handed him the mistletoe, jerking his head back at Lenalee.

Resting the mistletoe on her head, Allen caught Lenalee in his arms, kissing her softly. She knew then her and Miranda's idea had been a very good one.


End file.
